Wrong Way
Wrong Way is the name of a main quest in Chapter VI of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the street of the village in Legion Fortress. Story The player, Marcus, and Itu are guided by Sarge to get away from the prison. On their way, Marcus says that Iolanda had to be crowned after his Sphere campaign, and remarks that she could not live forever. He asks about the Elders, and Sarge informs him that Iolanda silenced everyone who was against Shadow squad dispatch, failed many times but she kept on trying. They then stumble into the jailkeeper, the only obstacle left on their way out. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the jailkeeper before the timer ends. Enemy Info *Name: Jail Keeper *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Stonemason's Hammer (Two-handed Hammer) *Armor: Commandant *Helm: Determination Point *Ranged Weapon: Trustworthy Pistol (Pistol) Move and Perks *''Iron Tornado'' A sequence of 4 attacks with Two-handed Hammer. *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of his attack damage over 3 seconds. *'Breacher ' A chance to deal full damage through the player's block. *'Lifesteal ' A chance to gain a portion of his attack damage as health. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit. *'Berserk ' A chance to deal more damage with a hit, losing a portion of additional damage from his health. *'Shadow Burn ' A chance to cause the player to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to a portion of his attack damage. Shadow Abilities *'Crush' Smashes the floor with both hands, causing earth spikes to emerge from below in a small area around him. *'Spikes ' Grows out sharp spikes from the armor, damaging the player if they are close. *'Uppercut ' Punches upwards, causing a Shadow fist of energy to quickly blast out from below the player. *'Concussion ' Charges up and fires a bullet that explodes with damaging Shadow energy on contact with the player, knocking them down. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 3 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Wrong Way (1).jpg Wrong Way (2).jpg Wrong Way (3).jpg Wrong Way (4).jpg Wrong Way (5).jpg Wrong Way (6).jpg Wrong Way (7).jpg Wrong Way (8).jpg Wrong Way (9).jpg Wrong Way (10).jpg Wrong Way (11).jpg Wrong Way (12).jpg Wrong Way (13).jpg Wrong Way (14).jpg Wrong Way (15).jpg Wrong Way (16).jpg Wrong Way (17).jpg|If player loses Wrong Way (18).jpg Wrong Way (19).jpg Wrong Way (20).jpg Wrong Way (21).jpg|If player wins Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)